


Reversible Campaign

by enmity



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: There wasn’t much room between them to hold such trifling conversations.





	Reversible Campaign

**Author's Note:**

> i think this came out slightly too sentimental for their characters, but i wanted to try at writing my x/1999 ship. i hope this was good for a first attempt...!

It was his lack of inclination to ask questions that made Kanoe like him. It was that Yuuto never questioned her motivations, never wondered aloud the _real_ reason they were out to destroy the world in those times they shared the tea he had considerately brewed for her to take in the aftermath of another dream that ended with her shaken and in cold sweat. She appreciated that, and more so that she knew there was no need to tell him as much.

In his occasional days off he’d come pick her up, unannounced, after she was freed up from her governmental duties, and returning his nonchalant smile with one of her own she would allow him to lead her by the arm as though they were lovers – a genuine pair who’d met under entirely normal circumstances – and he’d take her out to dinner to a new restaurant while talking vaguely of what an awful shame it was that they couldn’t go to the old one anymore, as though the reason for it wasn’t that they’d destroyed the part of the city where the building had stood, and she would nod, playing along, and it wouldn’t be until after the date and she’d pinned him down on her bed that it would occur to her that these days their outings had become more norm than exception, or that the realization didn’t trouble her in the slightest.

Yuuto did his duties without incident and reported to her after without protest, and at the end of the day he would slide the fabric of her dress off her shoulders and kiss her, again and again, without a word of complaint leaving his mouth. If he ever found it in him to form thoughts of dissent, he didn’t seem to mind keeping it to himself. Kanoe might find it in her to worry, to wonder if it was a flaw to look at him – his outlandish way of dressing and bottomless apathetic cheer and the way he spoke of apocalyptic plans with no doubt the same cadence as he would talk up a younger co-worker or ask a waiter for the restaurant’s recommended special – and not immediately find herself thinking she was giving him far too much of her trust, but Yuuto never asked her about Hinoto, never asked her about the moments she tormented herself sick with thoughts of her sister, and so she kept quiet about the occasional suspicion in the back of her mind that one day he might decide he’d had his fun and up and leave her as easily as he had accepted her offer to join her at the very beginning.


End file.
